oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defence Pure
I'm I Really Irelia. I created this guide because I couldn't find any comprehensive Defence Pure guides. Every one I looked at was very basic. With this page, I want to make the most comprehensive Defence Pure guide there is, and I need your help. If you have something to add, by all means add it. Don't worry about ruining the format. I can just edit it later. What matters is that the information is there. I also try to format this page just like the rest of the site. As this is my first page, I might make a mistake with that. That is an other area I need help in. If you want to add me in game, my user is "8 5". The only thing I do on RS is AFK my Defence Pure. I look forward to learning new things from everyone. — I Really Irelia (talk) 01:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :I got rid of things like max hits since there's a calculator for that and references to the fire cape since that's pretty impossible to do on this account. — Mage Hybrid (talk) 03:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Awesome edit. I didn't expect anyone to edit this page. You've done a lot of work. I think the max hits are justified though because it saves people from having to calculate them themselves. Also, I'm not experienced with fire capes but are you sure it's not possible with Serpentine helm and 43 prayer? — I Really Irelia (talk) 05:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Iron Scimitar vs Silverlight vs Event Rpg I see a lot of players using the Event Rpg rather than Iron Scimitar - I believe it then may be the better weapon for F2Pers. If anyone can confirm that it would be great :) Zants (talk) 02:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : Ok so I timed each for an hour (my only stat-modifying item was an Amulet of Glory). Scimitar came out on top significantly. : Event Rpg: 1748 xp/hr : Iron Dagger: 1580 xp/hr : Iron Scimitar: 2036 xp/hr : Red Topaz Machete : 1700 xp/hr : However, this is something that needs way more than just 1 hour to be definitive; something that clearly shows this fact is that the Iron Scimitar also significantly outpreformed the Red Topaz Machete, and that should not be true by simply comparing their stats. Again, there's so many people using the Event Rpg that it seems like it should be the better option, it just didn't happen to be like that during my test. Zants (talk) 00:26, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Another weapon to consider is Silverlight. In my original post I said "I see a lot of players using the Event Rpg rather than Iron Scimitar" - but the truth is, I've actually never (recently) seen another player use an Iron Scimitar besides myself. About 95% use Event Rpg, and the remaining 5% use Silverlight (and a few Blurite Sword users, but Silverlight is objectively better). Silverlight has (marginally) better all-around stats, but it's 25% slower, so the difference between them would be extremely small and very difficult to determine. Zants (talk) 21:55, March 13, 2015 (UTC)